


For This We Are Thankful

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [31]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Flirting, Friendship, M/M, National foods, Thanksgiving, thankfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Kirk and McCoy are a little sad that they are missing a traditional Thanksgiving feast, but then their friends give them a wonderful surprise.





	For This We Are Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little late, but it still has a good message.

“Jim, did it seem odd to you not having turkey and all the trimmings on Thanksgiving Day?” McCoy asked.

“Yeah, Bones, but we agreed that we wouldn’t force our crew mates to celebrate a holiday that we Americans observe and then disregard their traditions.”

“That’s right. I’m sure that Chekov has Russian holidays and Scotty has Scottish holidays that they’d like to remember, but we’d be celebrating every other day if we observed everyone’s special occasions.”

“Or some clever person would invent some holidays just to keep the party going.”

McCoy grinned. “That sounds like something that James T. Kirk would do if he wasn’t the captain.”

Kirk returned the grin. “You are so right.” Kirk pulled himself to his feet. “Well, shall we go have some delicious plastic food down in mess hall?”

“Just so it’s loaded with vitamins and minerals created in some laboratory. I wouldn’t want to be consuming synthetic foods just to fill my belly.”

“We’ll just have to dream of Thanksgivings long past. Memories will have to satisfy our souls this year.”

“Well, at least we’ll be together when we don’t get to share a traditional feast.”

“That’s what’s important, after all, Bones. We’re together.”

They wouldn’t admit it, though, but each of them was just a little sad to be missing Thanksgiving dinner.

Then they walked into the mess hall and stopped in their tracks. A table was set for a formal dinner, and a magnificent roasted turkey sat in the middle of it. Around the turkey were the yams and cranberry sauce and pumpkin pie that make up a traditional feast.

“How?” was all that Kirk could ask.

“We had a special shipment, Captain,” Spock supplied proudly.

“But, but, but this is all so, so, so, wonderful,” Kirk gushed as he looked at all the food choices.

“Thank you, Captain.” Spock was pleased at what they had accomplished, as well he should have been.

“But this isn’t right to celebrate just our holiday,” Kirk protested.

“Look closely, Captain,” Scotty said as he stepped forward. “There is haggis and Dundee cake from Scotland on the table.”

“And borscht and rye bread from Russia,” Chekov said with pride as he stepped forward.

“And Uhura supplied soul food,” Scotty added. “I suppose if I can eat haggis, I can eat chitlins. All of us contributed foods from our cultures, so the meal can be a giant celebration of nourishment from all over the galaxy.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Scotty. Who thought of it?”

“Why, our man Spock here, Captain,” Scotty answered as he nodded toward Spock.

“Spock, that was a wonderful plan. I’m very pleased.”

“It will give everyone an opportunity to try the foods of others. I have brought plomeek soup. I thought that Dr. McCoy in particular would like to sample it.”

“Why single me out?!” McCoy snapped. “I have nothing against plomeek soup! It is very nutritious and its blandness makes it very easy on the stomach.”

“But you would not want a steady diet of it,” Spock poked.

“Well, neither would you! And it’ll never replace turkey! Tell you what. You can have my share of the plomeek soup, and I’ll make certain that a vegetarian such as yourself does not have to eat any of that nasty turkey flesh. How does that sound?”

“You are all heart today, Doctor.”

“What the hell is going on?! Is it ‘Make Fun Of McCoy Day,’ and I didn’t realize it?!”

“Of course not, Doctor,” Spock answered demurely.

But as Spock turned aside, Kirk saw a devious look on Spock’s face. The Vulcan was secretly pleased about something.

“But it still isn’t right that Dr. McCoy and I get to celebrate an American holiday.”

“Excuse me, Captain, but just why is your Thanksgiving celebrated?”

"It marks the time when the Pilgrims landed on Plymouth Rock, Spock. Those people were thankful for finding a land where they could have religious freedom. It soon expanded to be a time to give thanks for a good harvest. It meant that they would survive both physically and mentally in their new homeland.”

“Could it not also be expanded further to include a day in which anybody could give thanks for any blessing that they had?”

“I believe that it has been for a long time now, even in the United States.”

“I know that I am thankful for many blessings, and I am not even an Earthling.” 

“Well, now, Mr. Spock, I think that would be very clear-sighted of you.”

“So it could be a universal concept.”

“Of course, it could be.”

“I am even thankful for Dr. McCoy being in my life.”

That statement woke McCoy up. “What are you getting at, Vulcan?!”

“Why, I just wanted you to know that I am thankful for you, Doctor.”

“Well, you kinda trip my heart valves, too, Spock.”

“That is always nice to know, Doctor.”

Spock looked very pleased with himself, Kirk thought. Something was going on, and Kirk didn’t quite know what it was. But as stumped as Kirk was, he knew that McCoy was more puzzled. 

Perhaps that was the simple answer. Spock wanted McCoy’s attention, and he certainly seemed to have it now. Even the turkey dinner wasn’t interesting McCoy as much as Spock’s motives.

“Captain, would you like to sit at the head of the table and be our official host for this feast of giving thanks for our blessings?”

“Nothing would please me more, Mr. Spock. Ladies and gentlemen, won’t you please be seated? As host, I will carve the turkey.”

“Well, that’s the last we’ll see of that bird,” McCoy mumbled at the other end of the table. “They will just be a pile of bones left at his plate.”

“I’ll save the tail for you, Bones,” Kirk offered amid the goodnatured laughter that followed.

“That’s more Spock’s part of any bird,” McCoy snapped back.

Kirk nearly lost control of the carving knife. Now he knew! Those two were definitely flirting with each other!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
